


Cierto

by the_writing_goose



Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Happy, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: la única cosa que en algún momento “publiqué” (lease: lo imprimí y pegué en la pared de mi clase)no funcionó, pero fue una experiencia educativa, así que quién ganó en realidad B)que se entretengan!-ganso
Series: the goose writes poetry, apparently [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709038
Kudos: 2





	Cierto

**Author's Note:**

> la única cosa que en algún momento “publiqué” (lease: lo imprimí y pegué en la pared de mi clase)  
> no funcionó, pero fue una experiencia educativa, así que quién ganó en realidad B)
> 
> que se entretengan!
> 
> -ganso

Si alguna vez vieras tu reflejo  
y miraras más allá,  
observaras lo que hay detrás,  
te fijaras en lo interno.  
Si supieras lo que sientes,  
si sintieras lo que piensas,  
si pensaras lo que crees,  
si creyeras lo que sabes,  
cuando vieras tu reflejo  
te darías cuenta de lo que eres.  
Encontrarías maravillas,  
alegrías y tristezas,  
amores y amarguras,  
odios y dulzuras,  
miedo y valentía.  
Si tú vieras tu reflejo,  
sin necesidad de agua o un espejo,  
te verías como te veo  
y sonreirías sin retroceso.


End file.
